Changed
by LovinThatLovato
Summary: This can't be happening. She didn't even get the chance to do anything.


_**A/N: okay here's a one shot to hold you over until the next chapter of forever and always. i am in the process of finishing that chapter. here's the original ending i had planned for forever and always but i changed my mind. so yeah ENJOY AND REVIEW**_

_**Disclaimer: i own nothing but the plot line and thats about it**_

Alex  
I'm sitting here at the table playing with my ring waiting for mitchie to finally come home. I look down and smile as I remember the day she nervously asked me to marry her. She would always say when we were younger she was going to marry me. I'd just laugh and call her crazy, now look at me. I never thought it'd happen but like mitchie always says "if I want something I'll do whatever I have to do to get it" and she did. She got me. It took me about two years to figure out that I was in fact in love with her. She waited patently for me which is so romantic in a way. She was bound and determine to marry me one day and now she will get the chance. We've been engage for a little over a year. We would already be married but being only 20 going to school and working a part time job there is just no time to even start thinking about planning a wedding. I quickly look up at the clock and notice it's 20 minutes past the time she was suppose to be home. She's never late. I start to pave the kitchen trying to push all of the bad and negative things out of my head. I called her work and they said she left a little over a half hour ago. I started to worry more when suddenly the phone rings. I quickly answer hoping it's her. To my disappointment it's not. It's her mom. I can barely understand what she's saying. Finally I am able to understand her and I am immediately on autopilot. I try to process everything she says as I hurry and get in my car. The drive to the hospital was quick considering I ignored the speed limit and sped the entire time. I parked my car in the nearest spot, not caring about any consequences at the time. I am immoderately met by her mother who leads me to her. I open the door and take in her appearance. Her face is completely broken, there is a splint on both her legs and her neck is in a brace. There's a clean stitched cut that stretches across her forehead and little cuts throughout her face. I walk up to her and grip her hand as tight as I can. I lean forward and kiss her softly. I pull back and connect our foreheads and just let the years fall.  
"I love you" she croaks out.  
"I love you too Mitch"

The doctors start to talk about everything and I just tune them out. I don't take my eyes off of her and she doesn't take hers off of me.  
"Hey Alex when should we start having kids" she asked. She knows I'm not ready yet. We've had this talk so many times before but in this moment it's the talk that we need to have to clear our minds of what's happening.

"Well babe I was thinking maybe after 22 you know when we are done with school and stuff" I reply with a forced smile.  
"How about that house? You still want it? I swear ill do whatever I have to do to get it"  
"I know Mitch. One day it'll be ours"

Suddenly she starts coughing and grabbing her throat. I am immediately thrown out of the room by the doctors kicking and screaming the entire way. I watch immensely as they stick a tube down her throat and start pumping air into her lungs. I watch as they start pumping on her chest and bring in what I know as a crash cart. They shock her three times before she is finally conscious again. As soon as the doors to the room open I rush in. I knew I had to do this there was no way I could wait. I quickly went up to her mom and asked her for her ring and told her to get a someone, anyone who could marry us. She did as I asked and 10 minutes later me and mitchie were holding hands ready to start the process. We said our I dos and priest announced we were married. Everyone left the room as I sat there and just cried. Something inside of me told me this was it. This was the end. I wanted to believe everything would be okay but I knew it wouldn't ever be okay.  
"You and me Alex. Forever and always" I looked up and met her gaze. She smiled at me so I leaned in and kissed her. I kissed like my life depended on it. Like id never do it again. Two hours later was when it happened. She was asleep and suddenly the machines started going absolutely crazy. The doctors came in and did what they did early but this time it didn't work. The doctor looked at me with a sad look and then he said it  
"Time of death 10:39pm"  
"NO!" I screamed I looked at mitchie and started slapping her face. This can't be real. She's suppose to be there for me. She's my rock. What am I suppose to do without her.  
"No mitchie. God damn it. You don't get to do this to me. Wake up. This isn't funny. Mitchie just wake the fuck up." I just kept screaming at her. Hoping and praying this was a dream.  
"We'll give you all the time you need" the doctor said as he left the room.  
"What about the house? What about the kids? What am I suppose to do without you?!" Nothing. She said nothing. Part of me was expecting her to open her eyes and scare me but I knew that was impossible now. I gently leaned in and kissed her.  
"I'll never love somebody the way that I loved you Michelle Torres" I knew it was true. No matter how hard I tried I knew nobody could replace her. I am only 20 years old and I am already a widow. My life was perfect 12 hours ago. I never expected to wake today and lose the love of my life. I watched as her family came in and said their goodbyes. Then it was time to take her away. I watched as they took the love of my life away. To a fucking morgue. I chuckled a little bit at that thought. What in gods name did we do to deserve this?! My life will never be the same. The day I lost the love of my life, my wife, my world, my everything changed me forever.


End file.
